The Seventh Regulator
by 956kitty
Summary: If there was a girl in the gang, would everything still happen the way they did? Is she a proper young lady or is she one of the guys? Will she die while on the run, being an outlaw with her small family? The story of Jessie Brooks is full of danger and excitement.
1. New Member

Here I am, in the kitchen, making a chocolate cake for the boys. I hear shouting in the front yard and I look out the window. It was Steve and Chavez again. They never stop going at each other's throats. I see Dick ride his horse right in between them and say to knock it off but they don't. They just keep going at it.

I walk out there, with my hands on my hips, looking very disappointed. That usually works. I walk up to them and yell, "Hey! What are you two doing? You guys have been acting like children. Next time I see ya'll doing this again and have to come out here, I am putting you boys into a time out. If you act like kids then I'm going to treat you like kids until you two get along."

They both look down, looking ashamed. I look up and see John coming back. I hear Dick say to them, "John's back. Go get in your supper clothes. Now! BOTH YA!" They glare at him but they do as told. Dick turns to me and says, "How do you do it, Jess? They always listen to you." He is the only one who calls me Jess.

"Well because they know I am the one who cooks their dinner." I respond, cheekily.

John, Doc, and someone else passes us. Steve shoves Chavez but I glare at him. Steve mumbles a "sorry" and continues. Doc jumps off the carriage and walks over to us. Dick greets him, "Glad your back, Doc. Stile hold the rope, inside."

"John bring another hard case in?" Charlie asks.

"Hope it ain't another Mexican." Steve comments. I hit him.

"Mexican-Indian, you son of a bitch." Chavez shoots back. I hit him too.

Charlie just starts laughing a bit. Now we all go back to work. I head back into the house to finish that chocolate cake. Just as I was entering the house I saw Chavez and Charlie giving the new guy, Billy a hard time.

Time went by fast, because now we are all sitting at the table, eating dinner. I put the chocolate cake in the middle of the table and the boys dug right into it. Everybody telling me that dinner and the cake was great. I just smiled back at them and said thanks.

"Well now, look at those appetites. William? Have some more." John said.

He took some more beans and Dick asked, "You ever worked beef before, Billy?"

"Yeah. Worked a little out towards Fort Sumter's way. At Pete Maxwell's place. And uh, got a way with cattle too." Billy.

Steve started to laugh. John didn't like that so he said, "Jolly funny, master Steven. That's no proper table manners."

Charlie leans over to him and says, "And a way with hogs." They start laughing uncontrollably.

John had enough and said, "Congratulations, Charles. You and Steven will be doing the dirty crockery alone, this evening."

Charlie was still giggling but said, "Sorry, John. Struck me funny."

"And to William. Both of you." John ordered.

They both apologized and Dick asked Billy if he killed and man and what he killed him for. Billy just stared at Charlie and Steve and said, "He was hacking me."

Charlie looked scared and Steve made a gulping noise. I couldn't contain my laughter. I saw Chavez have a little smile on his face but it was unnoticed by the others. John stared at me and said, "Jessie, you wouldn't mind fetching the chicken eggs for me, after supper, would you?"

I look out the window behind me, turn around, and immediately say, "No John. Sorry, I couldn't help it." He knows how afraid I am of the dark. You never know what is hiding in it and never know what will be thrown at you.

He gives me a nod and says, "That's what I thought."

After supper is finished we go into the living room and Steve is reading from the newspaper. "There are plenty of men who will never secede..."

"Succeed." John corrected.

"Succ… who will never succeed anywhere." He finished.

"We got a whole room full of them right here." Dick said. Everyone couldn't help but smile.

"Well done. William." John says.

"Yeah, sure." Billy laughs.

"Well, excuse me Billy. Very sorry to offend you. If conjugated to read and write, you'll need more skill with a firearm to succeed in a new world, Billy. So take up the journal, and start off where the other boy left off, or you can go straight back to your home in the streets." John snapped.

Billy takes the newspaper and starts to read. "Young men, who don't know how to do any kind business, have no energy or application, had better stay home near their relatives so they can be taken care of. They are not wanted here and will only come to grief. But men of other prize are practically sure of success." He is done and folds up the paper.

"Splendid. Splendid reading, William." John comments. "Jessie. Will you please read for us now?"

I look up, wide eyed. Everyone is staring at me. John never lets me read since I already know how to and I don't need practice. He only lets me do it on very rare occasions. I smile none the less and start to read. "Young men, who need work, a home, a farm, or family, could easily be found if they cooperate correctly. If they want a good job then they will need to make themselves worthy and known. If young men cannot do any of these requests, then they should stay where they are."

I finish and I see all the boys smiling at me, knowing I loved reading. They know that just lit up my whole night. John smiles as he gets up and says, "Brilliant. Truly brilliant, Jessie. Goodnight everyone."

As he leaves, we all say goodnight back. I am still sitting on the stairs and nobody moves or gets up. I just continue to read the paper in my head. I don't realize someone's calling my name until somebody shakes my shoulder. I look up and see Chavez right in front of me.

"Can I help you, sir?" I tease.

"You did well tonight. Never lose your touch, ok Jessie?" he pleads. I nod and he gives me a smile. "We're heading off to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

As all the boys are heading out they all say goodnight to me and give me a hug. I climb up the stairs and into my room. I hop into bed and close my eyes. Before I fell into a dreamless sleep, I thought, _"My life is perfect. It can't get any better than this."_


	2. The Beginning of War

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner when I heard a group of men coming. I looked out the window and saw Murphy and his boys with Sheriff Brady. I grabbed my gun and climbed up on the roof, where nobody could see me. The group of men stopped where John, Dick, Charlie, Steve, Chavez, and Doc stood.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." John greeted.

"Afternoon, John." Brady greeted back.

Brady was talking about Murphy complaining that John was on his property again. Just like he always does, just to get rid of John. Of course John was telling the truth when he said he didn't touch his property. That's when Murphy stepped in. "Well, the beltin earl has spoken. Look behind you earl. All I see is hired thieves. Where is that girl of yours, John? Pleasing these boys is probably the only thing she's good at."

All his men laughed at that. I just gasped. That was absolutely horrible. My boys didn't think it was funny because they all pulled out their weapons and Dick yelled, "You will not speak ill of her!"

"Richard! Lower your weapons boys." John ordered.

They did so but hesitantly. Murphy pulled John back and started talking about his store and money. I looked at my group of boys and saw them all ready to pull their weapons out again. They were all breathing heavy also. I guess that insult really affected them too. Soon I heard Murphy yell to John, "Your better off selling lady's undergarments in Amsterdam."

As I predicted, the boys pulled out their weapons and scared the horses. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at Murphy's head, ready to fire. I saw the men start to leave but I kept my aim at Murphy. I stood on the roof on my knees to get a better shot. I was ready to fire when I heard someone call, "Jessie." I ignored them and cocked the gun. "Jessie!" My finger was tightening on the trigger.

Right when I was about to pull the trigger I heard, "Jessie! Don't!" I dropped my gun knowing I couldn't. I realized the first two times was John and the last one was Doc. I looked down at the boys and saw all of them staring at me.

I just sighed and tossed my gun down to Chavez knowing he would catch it. And he did. I climbed down and stood in front of the group of boys I called my family. I still had tears in my eyes but I couldn't show them. I know everyone would think I'm weak. I just kept my head down.

"How did you even get up there, Jessie?" Steve asked me.

"There's a ladder in the back." I answered in a small voice.

I knew that if I talked louder my voice would break and I would just cry. Doc walked forward to me and wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed the front of his jacket and started choking back sobs. Even if I did feel safe and secure in his arms, it wouldn't make the pain go away. Doc started rubbing circles on my back to comfort me and said, "It's alright now, Jessie. They're gone. We all know none of that is true. We love you for who you are."

That did it. I broke down and started balling my eyes out. "I have been called a lot of things in my life but nothing like that. I have never been so insulted in my entire life!"

I just stood there crying in Doc's arms while everyone was telling me good things. Once I calmed down and I just had hiccups, it was silent. John finally said, "Jessie, don't worry. Just go lie down and relax or take a calm ride along the river, alright? I'll take care of dinner tonight."

I nodded and responded, "Thanks John. I'm going to go saddle up Rain."

I walked into the stable and went into my horse's stall. I grabbed all my saddle gear and went into her stall again. "Mind if I join you?"

I jumped and looked over to the entrance of the stables and sighed of relief when I saw Doc. I just nodded and he went over to his horse.

Soon we were both all saddled up and ready to go. I want to ride and forget what happened. I yell, "HEE YAW!" and I hear a YAH right after.

I hear the hooves pounding and the wind blowing. We just keep galloping and smiling at each other. If only he knew how I felt about him. We finally stop at the river and I get off. I go to the edge and put my feet in there. I see Doc do the same thing. We both breathe in the air and savor this moment. Best time to tell him is now ain't it?

"Hey, Doc? I gotta tell ya something." I say.

"Sure, Jessie. I'm all ears." He responds.

I'm about to speak but then we hear another set of hooves. We both jump out of the water and go to our saddle to grab our guns. The only thing that we see is Dick coming over to us saying, "Hey, you two. John's got supper ready. It's time to head back."

"Alright, we'll see ya at home, Dick." I say. I turn back to Doc but he says, "How about you tell me later, when we're alone." I just nod.

We head back and get into our supper clothes. We all begin eating and I can't help but see Billy staring at me. I finally had enough. "What?!" I yell at him.

"Nothin. Sorry, I was just seein how you were doin." He admits.

"It's alright, but you could ask instead of stare." I tell him.

We continue eating without anybody talking. John decides to break the silence. "Jessie. I'm going to have to take you and Billy into town with me tomorrow."

"What? Why?" I question.

"Well, you do want to look like a nice and proper young lady for the New Year's party, now don't you?" John responded with a smile.

"I guess but I don't want to overdo it. You know how much I hate dressing like a girl, John." I told him.

The next day, John took us both to the shops and I find a dress that I actually like. It's like a deep blue color that comes with a white lace around the neck. I ask John if I could get it and he said of course since this is probably the only dress I will ever _want_ to wear. I am still wearing the dress when we head back and my regular clothes are in a bag. I see the rest of the Regulators goofing off in the yard. They all stop when they see us coming and stand in a line in a respectable manor.

Just as we were stopping, I see Chavez come up to me and help me off the carriage. He says, "You look beautiful, Chiquita. A lot of boys will want to dance with you tonight."

"Well then a lot of boys will be very disappointed when I say no." I joke.

Chavez was practicing his target knives on a bucket of water. He throws them on target and we are all very impressed. All of a sudden gunshots are heard and hit the bucket of water.

"Get down!" Doc orders.

We do as he says and Charlie practically threw me behind the fence and he jumps over, getting his legs twisted and can't get up. I can't either because of this stupid dress. Next we hear laughing and we look up. There is Billy sitting on the roof laughing at how he scared us. Everyone starts to get up but I can't. Charlie realizes this and helps me up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to throw ya."

"It's alright. At least you protected me." I say as we both laugh.

"REGUALTORS!" John screams, running out of the house and Billy's laughing dies down.

We stare at him in confusion. The he smiles and says, "Let's dance."

We all start to saddle up but then John says, "Jessie, what are you doing? A young lady should ride in a carriage, not on a horse. Especially when she is wearing a dress."

"Oh, come on John. Please. I'll use a side saddle." I suggest but he gives me a look and I get into the carriage.

We arrive there and everyone is having fun. I wander off on my own and see some of the boys are dancing with some girls. I was looking at them while I was walking but I ran into someone. I look up and see a Murphy guy. He gives me a little smirk and says, "Well, somebody should pay attention to where she's going. Here let me show ya around." He grabs my wrist, tightly, making me unable to move.

"No!" I yell as I try to get away from him. His grip on my wrist gets tighter and I flinch. "Ow! Stop that hurts."

Next thing I know is that I'm on the ground and I see Charlie beating on the guy. Someone is trying to help me up and when I look up, I see Steve. He helps me up and he puts his arm around me to let me know I'm safe now as we watch Charlie finish the poor guy. He comes over to us and gently holds my shoulders and asks, "Hey, Jessie? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Yea I'm ok. He just grabbed my wrist really hard." I respond.

"Here let me see them." He orders.

I do what he says and he gives me a sorry look. "Don't worry it'll just bruise tomorrow."

"Ok. Thanks guys." I say.

"Hey, no problem. You want to hang with us for a while?" Steve asks.

"Yea I would like that." I smile.

So the three of us sit there laughing at how Billy dances. We see Dick come over to us and stand in front of me. "Hey. Do you mind if I have this dance with you, miss?" He holds out his hand for me to take. I smile and take it.

He puts his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. We start jumping and dancing like crazy. It was like a brother sister dance. Just a few people next to us, I see Doc dancing with a China gal. It hurts like hell and it must have shown because I hear Dick ask "Hey, you alright?" He looks over at where I'm looking and he gives me a small smile. "Don't worry. He likes you, he told me himself. He said he was going to ask you to dance if he could find you."

I smile again and tried not to worry about it. Next we hear a bunch of gunshots and Dick pulls me under his arm and takes his gun out. We see their all yelling "Happy New Year!" Dick just laughs and starts shooting with them. He gives me the gun after a few shots and lets me shot some. I can't wipe the smile off my face at that moment.

Morning comes and we're all heading back to the ranch. I'm back in the carriage and all the boys are singing a song and acting like they're drunk. Most likely Steve and Charlie are though. We come up to the hill and see a lot of turkeys. All the boys start running down, yelling.

We hear a group behind us and see Murphy men coming toward us. I look at John with scared eyes, knowing what they'll do. He looks back at me and says, "Jessie, get down and stay down. Protect the boys at any costs." I do what I'm told and hear a load of gunshots and see John fall down, dead. I want to scream but I don't because if they know I'm right there then they will kill me too.

I lie in the carriage until dark, crying. John was the only father figure I have ever known and now he is gone. I hear more hooves coming around midnight and I stay quiet, pretending I'm dead. I hear three people get off their horses and run toward the carriage. I stopped breathing and moving hoping they will go away.

I feel someone pick me up with strong arms. I am laid down on the ground and a familiar voice say, "She still has a pulse. I don't see a bullet wound on her anywhere but she's not breathing." I realize that it's Doc.

I peek open my eyes and see Doc, Dick, and Chavez. While Doc is talking to Dick, Chavez catches my eye and comes toward me. He pushes Doc out of the way and says,"Hey. Are you alright, Chiquita?"

Tears just well up in my eyes and I shake my head. He gives me a sorry look and picks me up. He carries me to his horse and Doc helps me up. After we are all on our horses, we ride off. Probably somewhere where Murphy boys won't find us. As we are riding, I start to fall asleep. My last thought before I went to sleep was, "_This is just the beginning of a war."_


	3. Wanted

After the funeral of John we all stayed in town and waited for Alex McSween to get the judge to deputize us. We finally were able to but the boys thought it would be better if I stayed away from what they're doing. I kept telling them that I wouldn't leave them.

"Jess, you have to stay here. You could get hurt." Dick tried to reason.

"No! We're all in this together! Or did you guys forget that I was right there when they murdered John too?" I yelled.

"You have to see our reasons, Jessie. If something happened then what would we do?" Doc asked me.

"What would you do? What would _I _do!? I'm going to be stuck here. John asked me to take care of you boys if anything happened to him. Well, guess what. Something _did _happen to him! I'm sticking to my promise!" I snapped.

"No you're not! You're staying here. We couldn't help John but we can sure as hell help you. You're staying with Alex. I already talked to him." Billy appeared.

I glared at them but realized they're right. I might have to stay here. My face softened as I looked at them all. They all had determined and hopeful looks. They wanted to keep me safe and out of harm's way. I finally nodded my head, finally seeing reason. "Ok." I said in a small voice. "Ok. I'll go get my stuff from John's house then head out to the McSween house. I'll stay there only if you boys promise you'll stay careful and watch out for each other."

They agreed to I went to go get my stuff. Alex and Susan welcomed me into their home and gave me a room to stay in. I felt empty for a few days, as I was alone in my room for the past 4 days. I thought we needed to get more food so I offered to go into town. They gave me money and I set off back into Lincoln County.

I was walking down the street, looking for a small store where nobody would know it was me. I wanted little attention as possible. That didn't go to well because as I was walking past a brick wall, someone came from behind it. They covered my mouth and grabbed my waist. I tried screaming and kicking and punching. None of it worked. I shut my eyes and struggled even more when I thought they were gonna kill me because my boys were the new law.

They dragged me behind the wall. I was still struggling and I never opened my eyes yet. They shoved me against the wall, hard. It knocked the wind out of me. I fell to the ground, holding my stomach, trying to catch my breath. My ears were met with a familiar voice screaming, "What the hell did you do that for!? You don't shove a girl in a wall! Especially Jessie!"

I didn't look up but I opened my eyes and kept my gaze on the ground. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I freeze and quickly look up. I'm met with a kind and almost scared look. I smile kindly at him and say, "Hey Charlie."

He still looks worried and helps me sit on the bench. I leaned against the wall and observe my surroundings. I see Dick, Billy, Chavez, and Doc fighting because Billy threw me into the wall. Steve came into front me and examined my head. "Oh, shit. Charlie do you have a cloth? She's bleeding on the back of her head."

Charlie grabbed his bag and searched for a cloth. He found one and gave it to Steve. He then put it to my head and told me to keep it there. I nodded and leaned back against the wall, once more. I kept hearing the boys fighting but I almost didn't care. It was good to hear their voices again.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Dick yelled.

I don't hear anything but hushed voices. I'm falling asleep but my body is shaken back awake. I open my eyes and see the whole gang in front of me. Dick was the one who shook me. "Hey, Jess? You alright?"

I nodded yet again and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts. What about you? I haven't heard anything from you boys." I look over at Billy and we lock eyes. I point at him and casually say, "Except you. You're an asshole."

"Sorry." Billy shrugged.

"We might have had a shootout and now we're wanted by the rest of the law." Doc exclaimed, glaring at Billy.

A few days later and we find ourselves in the same spot, hiding behind a brick wall. Doc's reading the paper on how Billy is now known as a murderer and the leader of our gang. He is now known as 'Billy the Kid'. Doc continued to read until he stopped. "Oh, shit."

We all look at him weird. "What?" I ask.

He looks straight at me and quickly shakes his head and says, "Nothing. Don't worry about."

I grab the paper as fast as I could. I got it, opened it up, and started reading on. "We found out there is also a girl in the gang. Her name is Jessie Brooks but the name we now know her as is 'Juvenile Jessie'. She has long brown hair that she likes to keep braided and cowgirl hat on. She dresses like a young man and talks like one. We believe that she is in the gang because she willingly went along with them but witnesses say they saw the gang kidnap her."

There was more but I had to stop reading there. I threw the paper down on the ground and walked down the little hill and leaned up against the fence. I took my hat off and took my braids out. After I did that, I put my hat back on and looked over the horizon. John used to always tell me that when I get older, I will get a farm of my own and live my dream. I don't think that's going to happen now.

I hear the boys talking and I can't help but think if the boys only keep me here because they feel sorry for me. I don't realize I'm crying until I feel hot tears streaming down my face. I quickly wipe them away. I hear someone call me and I act like nothing happened.

"Jess. Are you ok?" I hear Dick ask.

I turn around and give them a blank face. I shrug and say, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" They all just give me the '_I-ain't-that-stupid'_ look. "Fine, I'm not really ok but I'll be fine. I just can't believe that people would say ya'll kidnapped me. They know how we all are. Other than that, I'm peachy keen."

"Come on, Jessie. Stop acting like that. You might be tough but you can't be all the time. Sometimes you have to talk about it and let it out." Doc said.

"There ain't nothing to talk about or to let out. What's done is done. Papers say I've been kidnapped so now everybody will be going after me. Nobody can change that." I respond. I ain't acting tough. I'm just trying to be stronger but they don't need to know that. I smirk and say, "Well, now. Looks like I can't stay here anymore, now can I? Sorry boys, but it looks like ya'll are stuck with me now."

"Well then, if you're ok with everything, could you please put your hair back into braids? You look better like that. It shows who you are." Billy pushes, ignoring my comment, knowing I'm right.

I glare at him but I do it, none the less. I tried but I couldn't because I couldn't see my hair, like I usually do in a mirror. I guess Chavez realized this so he came over and did it for me. I looked at him questionably, wondering how he knew how to braid hair. He knew what I was thinking and said, "I grew up with baby sisters. I think I learned something from them."

I just laughed. Everyone smiled when I laughed. I guess the papers and Murphy were all wrong. I do belong in this gang, and they need me here because I'm part of this little family.


	4. Death of a Regulator

Steve was keeping an eye out for any intruders or bounty hunters. We sent him with food so he wouldn't starve. The rest of us were sitting in a building with a table full of food but Dick kept saying his prayers, so nobody could eat yet. Billy had enough and pleaded. "Please, Dick. It's getting cold."

They both draw out their guns as quick as a flash of lightning. Charlie was stuck right in between them and moved back a bit. Chavez didn't look the least bit surprised. Doc just sat there, calm as ever. I jumped out of my seat a bit and moved against the wall.

"I coulda killed ya, Dick. I coulda killed ya. But I don't wanna kill ya, I wanna eat." Billy said.

"When we finish this meal, you little rodent, we're gonna go out in the yard and see who has the right to run this group of Regulators."

"Richard, will you be ever so kind as to pass the gravy please." Doc asked nicely. It made me laugh at how clam Doc was.

Steve runs in, looking scared. Said a man was coming up the hill way. Dick asked if there was only one. Charlie confirmed it was Buckshot Roberts.

"We got a warrant for him." Dick said.

"You think he came to surrender?" Doc asked.

All of us went outside to meet him. He was just getting off his little donkey. "We got a warrant for you old man." Dick said.

"I ain't got no business with that warrant, no more." Buckshot Roberts answered back. "Pecker-head son of a bitch. I'm on my own. Gonna get the $150 Sheriff Brady's got on for the kid. The rest of you little shits are only worth $110 but I'll take it."

"What a sweet disposition." Doc commented.

"And the girl, Juvenile Jessie is worth $200."

"You're not taking Jessie!" Billy demanded.

"Let's dance." He started shooting at all of us. We all took cover but Chavez was shot in the leg. I went out and dragged him next to me and Doc. Doc went over to shoot him but he got shot right in the hand. I covered his hand and I started shooting with everyone else.

Everything got deathly quiet. It seemed like Buckshot Roberts was dead but I wasn't so sure. As Dick and Billy were arguing about who will go out there, I stepped out and went to look. Dick saw me and yelled, "JESS! GET BACK DOWN!"

Yeah cuz you know I'll listen. I silently laughed to myself. I got closer to the shack. It's like all the boys were holding their breaths. I heard Doc whisper, "Jessie, please. Get back over here."

_ "Nope, sorry boys."_ I thought to myself.

I was tiptoeing to the shack now and right when I saw the tip of the rifle, I was going to turn around but I was too late. I felt the bullet hit my chest and I collapsed. I heard so many voices all at once screaming, "JESSIE!"

I felt two pairs of hand dragging me away from the battle field. I heard a laugh and a yell that sound like Billy's. "Ha-ha. She's ok. The bullet hit her badge. She's alright."

"But it still hurts like a son of a gun."

I then heard another two shots and knew something horrible had happened. I heard Steve yell, "DICK!" I didn't have to look to know what happened. He was gone. Buckshot Roberts killed Dick, who was like a big brother to me.

Billy said we had to get out of here. Doc was helping Chavez get on his horse while I got on Rain. We started to head out but I saw Doc stop and look back at Dick. I knew then, that those two were like brothers also.

We keep walking until we find a secure place to camp for the night. Doc said he had to get bandages for his hand and write to Dick's mother. Billy told him not to go near Lincoln. After he left Billy was talking about killing Brady. He and Chavez got in a fight about Chavez not caring John was killed.

Chavez was about to leave but Billy got him to stay. Saying something about our own sacred hoop. How we are all we have left. How we are family. Soon it was dark out and we had a fire going. Charlie found one of Doc's books and started to read a page.

"_The Bird_ by Josiah G. Scurlock. That's Doc. '_Once upon a midnight dreary, as I pondered weak and weary, they came and knocking at my…back porch.'_ He ain't very original, is he?" Charlie read. "Hey, here's a page titled 'Jessie'." He gave me the book and I read the page. It was about what he loves about me. Ugh, I really need to tell him, I love him. But there is never the right time with everything that been going on.

"He been gone an awful long time. I expect he'll be making a run for it." Charlie admitted.

"Who, Doc? Nah, Doc likes me." Billy said.

After that I went to bed. I fell right asleep but really, who wouldn't after what had happened. I woke up to pounding of hooves coming toward us. I woke right up, went to my gun like Billy but I stayed down. We soon found out that it was Doc. I knew he would come back. I knew then, that nobody else in this little family we got, is gonna leave the rest of us behind. Now, that's a fact.


	5. John Kinney

Charlie went somewhere in town. It's just me, Doc, Steve, Billy, and Chavez in a little bar. Billy kept tormenting a bounty hunter until he just killed him. Suddenly Charlie came in and said John Kinney was here. Next thing I knew, we were all running in the desert for our lives. Just six of us being chased by 50 or 60 men. Yeah, there's nothing to worry, we got it all under control. We keep running down a hill into a bunch of prickers.

Right before I enter the prickers, a bullet hit my side. I yell out in pain and Steve notices. Since he was in front of me, he leaned back and grabbed Rain's reigns and lead her through. I was starting to get dizzy and it was hard to keep my focus because of the pain.

Steve looked back to see how I was doing and saw the state I was in. "Hey, come on, Jessie. Stay with me. We're almost through this."

I did my best but it was harder than you think. I was leaning forward in my saddle, starting to doze off. I felt a jolt and looked up. We jumped down into a little ditch and ran, where nobody could see us.

We stopped and Steve ran toward me and helped me off. I was doing ok getting off but then I fell. Thank goodness he caught me before I hit the ground. Steve called Chavez and told him I was shot. They lied me down and Chavez started checking my wound. I was starting to have trouble breathing. He noticed and put pressure on it. It hurt like hell but it lessened the bleeding.

Everyone soon found out what was wrong and was trying to help me. Chavez told them to take care of themselves while he fixes me up. Doc wouldn't leave my side; he just sat there holding my hand while I was in pain. Chavez quickly made a soup or something and told me to drink it. I did so and later found out that it was one of his Indian drugs to make you sleep.

I woke up later in the day, when I heard a gunshot and could faintly hear Billy saying something about a sensation and heart pumping. I could hear everything clearly after a few minutes. Just then I heard Doc explode.

"I SHIT MY GOD-DAMN BRIDGES! OK?! We've taken enough Murphy scalps! We cannot win this war, not the six of us. Do you understand? Now…Billy you want to get the President's attention? Go ahead. You want to keep testing yourself, fine. Let me tell ya something. Tonight I'm taking Jessie and we're riding to the border, we're gonna get ourselves a nice, hot meal and a good night sleep. Come morning, we're Mexicans."

"Now why do you get to take Jessie with you? She can make her own decisions. You can't force her into going with you." Billy said.

I pretend I just woke up and am still tired. "Wait, what about, Jessie? Where am I going?" I ask as I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Jessie, do you want to come with me tonight and ride to the border. We can get out of here; leave all of this shit behind. Start a new life. You can live your dream and own your farm." Doc asks.

"Yeah."

"See there's your answer, Billy. We're leaving tonight and starting a whole new life."

"Yea, yea Billy me too." Charlie pipes up.

"Mexico, huh? " Billy asks.

"Mhm, yea." Doc confirms.

"I see. Ya'll are testing yourselves and you don't even know it. Trying to make it ole Mexico, that's a hoot. Ha-ha."

"What do you mean?"

"They'll be covering every possible which way, all the way from Texas to Arizona. John Kinney knows everybody down along the border. There's a full day rising and the thorns we all love so much, which also makes good hiding places for scalp hunters and Indians. The chances to making it to ole Mexico? Well hell, that a test of all tests if you ask me. I'm in." he says as he walks away, patting Charlie on the shoulder.

"I'm really not liking him." Doc admitted.

"Me neither." I agree.

"Hey look, Jessie. Sorry we put that all on ya. I didn't mean for it to seem like I'm forcing you."

"It's alright. I woke up to hearing a gunshot and then you screaming and talking about taking me to the border."

"Oh, sorry about that too. Didn't mean to wake ya." He looks down, like he's ashamed.

"It's ok. Hey Chavez, am I going to be ok?" I ask, wondering about my wound.

He gives me a small smile and nods. "Don't worry, Chiquita. Your fine now. Just don't run or anything that could tear or rip your bandages."

I smile back, knowing he will fix anybody up, if they need help. "Thanks."


	6. The Final Battle

Charlie just got married to a little Mexican gal and now we are all dancing and having a blast. Right now I am dancing with Doc and we can't stop smiling. I thought that now was the best time to tell him that I love him.

"Doc? Can I tell you something? It's kind of personal." I ask him.

"Of course you can, Jessie. You know you can tell me anything." Doc replied.

I took a deep breath and when I was just about to speak, we heard a gunshot. I was pissed because every time I get a chance it gets ruined. Everyone jumped and I sort of fell into Doc's arms. I looked up at him with fear because I left my guns in my saddle. He looked down at me with the same expression. We heard, "REGULATORS! Let's saddle up."

Now all the boys are sitting in their saddles and Charlie is comforting his crying wife. We heard about Alex's death plan coming up. Doc and Billy were trying to convince Charlie to stay but he wouldn't. I started to get in my saddle but then I heard a gun get pulled out. I stopped walking toward my horse and looked over. Billy had his gun pointed at me and said, "Jessie, you stay here. We might not be able to keep Charlie here, but we can sure as hell keep you here."

I thought he was joking around like he usually is. I started to walk forward again until I heard him cock his gun. I froze and realized he was serious. I looked over and Doc and Chavez for them to back me up, but they didn't.

"I'm sorry, Chiquita. You have to stay here for your own protection." Chavez told me.

"Jessie. You have to understand. This time is too dangerous for you." Doc said.

I was hurt. They didn't think I could handle it? I didn't care. I kept walking but then I heard a gunshot and I jumped, realizing Billy just shot where I was about to step. I looked at him, shocked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I screamed at him.

"Jessie, stop. You can't come with us this time. We're sorry." Doc said.

"No, I'm going and you can't do anything to stop me." I kept walking again, not caring if Billy shot me.

Doc immediately got out of his saddle and ran over to me, grabbing my shoulders and kissing me. I have never thought I could have felt like that. Like it was only us. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. "Jessie. Please stay. I can't lose you. I love you."

"I love you too, Doc." I said while almost in tears.

As Doc got back in his saddle, I stared at him, hoping he will come back. As they were leaving, I saw Doc look back and give me a small smile. I did the same. I also saw Chavez mouth the words, "I'm sorry". I just nodded, to let him know its ok.

About ten minutes passed and I went to Rain. I got right back in the saddle and took off. They didn't really think I was going to stay, did they? They had a good lead ahead of me but I saw them. They were like little specks but I saw them.

I saw them enter Lincoln and I slowed Rain down just a bit. She was doing a small trot. I trotted over to Alex's house and saw a whole army set up ready to shoot. Looks like they already had a round of shootings too.

"HEE YAW!" I galloped Rain right in front of the house. She reared and I started shooting and everyone else started shooting at me too. I was hoping Rain and I wouldn't get shot. I guess we both got lucky cause we didn't. I jumped down from Rain and I saw her run away from everything.

I ran into the house, still shooting, protecting myself. I did hear my name being screamed by a few voices. I'm guessing the guys saw my performance. I opened the door and just when I was about to enter myself, someone yanked me inside.

I was breathing heavy and looked around. Chavez was the one who pulled me inside, Billy was next to the window, Steve and Charlie were on the other side of the house, and last I saw Doc sitting by the window next to Billy. He stared at me looking almost angry yet relieved. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"What? You guys actually thought I was going to listen to you? That I was actually going to stay?" I had to laugh.

"Jessie, what the hell are you doing here?!" Doc yelled at me. He got up and ran over toward me. I thought he was just going to lecture me but instead he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe you did that. Why the hell are you so stupid? Are you trying to kill yourself? Don't you ever scare me like that again, ya hear me?" I just nodded.

We heard more shooting and Doc pulled me down and covered me. I screamed when broken glass started falling above us. When the shooting stopped, I looked up. Billy started giving orders. "Charlie, take two rifles, go on up stairs. Doc you go on with him, load heavy. Jessie, you too"

I didn't hear the rest since the three of us were already going up stairs. Soon everybody was up there and loading their guns. It was getting dark so the people outside set up camp.

Everybody was falling asleep, but not me. I needed to talk to someone. Doc was lying down with his arms around me. It didn't look like he was asleep, but I couldn't be sure. "Doc?"

"Hmm." He moaned.

I sat up and looked him in the eyes. "We ain't getting out of here alive this time, are we?"

We both stared at each other for a bit, looking into the other ones eyes. Me looking into his dark blue ones and him looking into my dark brown ones. He sighed and broke our eye contact, looking down. "I don't know, Jessie. I really don't know anything, this time."

I nodded my head to let him know I understood. I lied back down, my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me closer. He put his head on mine and whispered, "Don't worry, Jessie. We'll be fine. We'll get out of this, just like we always do."

He sounded like he was trying to convince both me and him.

"Doc, promise me you'll never leave me alone."

"I promise I'll never let you go, Jessie."

And with that, we both fell asleep, peacefully.

I was asleep but I woke up when I felt Doc trying to get up, slowly and quietly, trying not to wake me. Looks like that didn't work. I sat up and looked around. "Sorry Jessie, I didn't mean to wake you."

I look at Doc and smile. "It's ok. I needed to get up anyway. Besides, we're in a war; I can't be sleeping through that."

I looked over to the window where everyone else was. I wanted to see what was so interesting. I saw they sent in the troops.

"Billy, we're good but this is getting ridiculous." Doc admitted.

We saw Murphy come. The general and he start talking. Finally Murphy suggests burning the house. They do what he says. We wait for them to light it. Soon I hear Steve say, "They lit it, boys. They lit the house."

"ALEX! Get Susan out of here!" Doc yells over the flames.

I realize Chavez isn't there anymore. He must have a plan. I know he wouldn't just abandon us like that.

Doc was trying to get me out of the house but I kept telling him that I wasn't going to leave him, like he promised not to leave me. He knew I wouldn't give in. I'm too stubborn for that.

"Where's Chavez?! Where the hell is Chavez?! "Steve screams.

"I don't know!" Doc screams back.

Steve starts to throw a little fit and then he, Charlie, and Alex start to toss things out the window. Billy gets an idea, put him in a trunk and toss it out. We do so and Steve jumps out and shoots. Billy pops out and has a round of shooting. We all come out and then we hear Steve yell, "CHAVEZ! YEAH!"

I look and see Chavez running on a horse with two more trailing behind him. He jumps over a few soldiers and sand sacks and I hear something I thought I wouldn't ever hear again. "REGULATORS!"

John Kinney starts to shoot all of us. He got Billy twice in the arms, Doc in the shoulder, got Chavez when he was getting on a horse so he drops down. Steve jumps down and helps Chavez up. Charlie is battling John Kinney. Doc comes over to me and throws me on the back of his horse.

We're riding out of there and I only see Billy, Chavez, and Doc. I look back and I see Charlie dead and I just saw Steve get shot multiple times before he falls into a puddle of mud, trying to save Chavez. I will never know any greater heroes than Charlie, Steve, Dick, and John.

Chavez goes west and works at a fruit ranch. Billy stays in New Mexico, having the time of his life, being wanted and famous. Lastly, Doc and I, we both go to New York City and get married. He works as a teacher for young boys while I teach kids everything there is to know about what life can throw at ya. I mean really, our gang of Regulators should know a little something about life.


	7. Captured

Doc was at work, teaching boys how to read and write, while I was at my own work, teaching young teens what life might throw at ya. I walked around the class to see if anybody had any questions about how you have to always know who to trust, and who not to trust. One young girl raised her hand. I nodded my head as a sign to tell her to go ahead. "What if it is someone you who have known almost your whole life?"

That was a good question. I answered, "Well, you just have to watch their actions and be careful. Don't tell someone everything. You want to keep something's to yourself."

After the day was over I went home. Usually Doc is always home before me. But he wasn't today. I kept looking for him, all over the house. He wasn't here. I started to get worried.

I took the next two days off of work to find him. I never did. I had to go back to work for money. On my way to work, I was stopped by a few sheriffs. One of them said, "Don't move and come quietly."

I was shocked at first. We have been free for at least a year now, and they just find us? I didn't know what to do, so I went with them. I realized I was getting arrested when they tied my hands together, put my head in a knot of rounded rope, and tied it to a horse.

They set off with me dragging behind them. Literally. My feet couldn't take it all and couldn't keep up so I mostly got dragged on the ground. It took two days, maybe three days to enter Lincoln. I wasn't keeping track and they never fed me. They gave me little water.

The place looked so different from what I remember. This one guy, Bob, came up to me. He put his pistol near my head and shot the rope off. My hands and head were still tied together, though. "Well, what do you know? It's Juvenile Jessie. Looks like we finally caught ya, kid." He led me to a huge pit and I saw it was filled with Murphy men, who were all chained.

"How would you like to join them? Join the same kind as you. Dirty, white trash." He laughed along with the group of men behind him. I glared at him as hard as I could. And I spit right in his face. He wiped it off, stared at me and slapped me making me fall into the pit, saying, "Bitch,"

I fall down but I almost had a soft landing. Some of the men started gathering around me as one of them was choking me with his chains. Suddenly, he let go and I was trying to catch my breath. Somebody dragged me against the wall.

"Jessie Brooks." I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up and see a face I thought I would never see again. I couldn't help but smile. "Chavez. It's actually Jessie _Scurlock_ now."

He smiled back and responded, "Well, congratulations then. How are you?"

"Thanks. I'm doing well. Have you seen Doc yet?" I asked worried.

Chavez just nodded forward. I looked over and there was a commotion with the guy who was choking me and someone else. I took a real close look at the guy who helped me and it hit me. Big time. It was Doc. He was shaking the guy with every word. "Now you listen, asshole. Don't you ever lay a finger on her again, ya hear me? I'll kill you, I swear I will." The guy looked like he was scared shitless.

Doc let the guy go and turned to me. He rushed over and gave me a giant hug. I returned it and smiled, knowing I was safe with him and Chavez. He pulled away and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me with worried eyes and asked, "Hey, are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did they give you any food at all?"

"I'm ok, don't worry. They didn't feed me, just gave me a little water every day. What about you? Are you ok?" I answered/questioned.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He went into his coat pocket and grabbed something. He pulled it out and I saw what it was. Bread. Maybe not fresh but, it's still food.

"Here, eat this. I've been saving it for a bit. I didn't know when they would give us real food so I kept this last piece."

I took it and when I was about to take a bite I asked, "When was the last time you two ate?"

They both looked down and didn't answer. I broke the bread into three pieces. I gave one to Chavez, one to Doc, and kept one for myself. They smiled gratefully and started taking small bites. I did the same.

Next thing I know, it's dark and it seems like everyone is asleep. I couldn't, though. I knew something was going to happen. I was in the middle of Doc and Chavez, but I got up and went over to a little edge where I could sit. I sat down, stared at the full moon and got lost in my thoughts. _What if this is the last time I get to see the moon? Will we ever get outta here? What's gonna happen to us? How are we going to escape? _I got snapped outta my thoughts when I heard a soft voice. "Jessie? What are you doing?"

I turned and looked to see Doc and Chavez staring at me. I just shrugged and turned back to the moon. I started talking. "I'm just thinking. How are we going to get out of here? I feel like we're back in the burning house, not knowing what will happen and who we will lose. I wouldn't be able to take it if we lost someone else. Besides, we're getting hanged tomorrow."

Chavez stepped in and said, "When the neck is broken, there's only a sharp pain, fast. Then if the other place accepts you, the spirit horse comes. It takes you there to the other side. So don't worry too much. When you die, you're gonna see the spirit horse. She'll come for you, my friends."

Doc apparently didn't like to hear all that so he said, "Great. Let me tell you something, Chavez. I don't really want to catch a spirit horse. I don't even want to see the other side. I sure as hell don't wanna have our necks broke through a sharp, quick pain. The only thing I really want to do is get the hell outta here."

Chavez looks over at him and says, "Me too."

I had to laugh at that because he's talking all about the Indian things and he doesn't even want to hear it himself. I went back to them and lied back down in between them. Doc put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder and held Chavez's hand. I knew something would come out of this but didn't know what. We just stayed like that until the three of us fell asleep, hoping we won't die, tomorrow.


	8. Escaped

It was almost dinner time and we could hear the men laughing as they practiced/made sure that the gallows was working correctly. That asshole, Bob came over and said, "Looks like it's getting near to supper time. You boy's hungry? I got two lots of news for ya. Good and bad. I'll give you the bad news first. All we got is horse shit!" They all laughed their asses off.

"What the hell is the good news?" asked one of the prisoners.

"There's tons of it." Doc answered while glaring at Bob.

He glared right back and said, "The world hates a smart mouth, Scurlock. You're gonna realize that tomorrow when you swing in the gallows. That's if the lynch mob don't come for ya first. Which I hear that that's what they intend to do. Let me know if you boys want some dessert." He just started laughing again, that bastard.

Before I knew it, it was the next evening, dark with only the little fires making light around the town. Once in awhile some of the Murphy boys would look out of the cage to see it the lynch mob was here. We all were just sitting there, waiting to be hanged.

Soon I hear hooves pounding on the ground and I knew that they had arrived. They stopped right in front of the pit while Bob went to greet them. "Howdy. You're a bit late."

Someone started yelling in the pit that they were here and to turn around so nobody knew who was who.

Bob started talking again. "The kid's escaped. Little weasel."

One of the lynch mobbers got off his horse and said, "Oh I'm sure he did, mister." He went inside the building to see and he came back out and yelled, "It's true, he's gone."

They opened the pit. I was getting more scared every second. Doc noticed and he put his arm around me, like he was hiding/covering me. Bob stepped up and said, "We got some of his Regulators in there. The Indian, tenderfoot, and the girl. How'd they be?"

As he talked the prisoners grabbed Doc, Chavez, and myself and started pulling us to the entrance of the pit. One of the men up there said, "Aw, shit. They'll have to do. Bring them up." As he pulled out a gun.

They got us out and now we are getting on our horses, riding alongside the lynch mob. I'm scared to death and Chavez put a comforting hand on my shoulder and gives me a small smile. "Pick you tree, breed." Ordered an unusually, strange, familiar voice.

Doc spoke up and said, "Gentlemen. I'm a school teacher in the city of New York. The young lady, she's my wife. And the breed, well he- he's our guide. And I believe you're about to make an enormous error. I swear, I'm a school teacher of the city of New York."

"I'm a school teacher from the city of New York." Said the familiar voice as he sets out a laugh.

Chavez slows his horse as he stares at this guy. I do the same, knowing I've known him from somewhere. The guy pulls off the bag over his head and reveals who he is. William H. Bonney alias Billy the Kid. "Hi ya, Doc. How're you drawers?" He lets out that annoying, stupid laugh of his, once again.

Doc stares at him with an amused look on his face. "Nice to see you again, Billy."

The Lincoln county boys realize that it's Billy. "Come on let's skin out." Orders Billy.

When we all look up to ride, we see a whole entire group coming toward us. "Jesus. You sure got a lot of boys riding with you these days." Doc comments.

"Them ain't my boys. It's the real lynch mob. Let's get out here!" Billy yells.

I swear it's like a whole massacre. Everybody is shooting at everybody. I'm about to go in and enjoy the fun but Doc runs his horse in front of mine so I can't go anywhere. I yell over the noise. "Come on, Doc! We haven't had a shootout in a year. Let me a have a little fun!"

"No way! You stay here or somewhere behind a building; just don't go anywhere, where you can get shot." Doc yelled back, obviously worried but forgetting what we all have been through.

I still do as he says, since I didn't even have a gun. I ran behind a building and stayed there until most of the shooting was done. But it never did. It was getting worse as we were leaving. Billy kept shouting at all of us so we know that we have to follow him.

Here we are, the next day. Somewhere in the wild. Chavez had his chains broken and so did I but mine were rope so Chavez just cut them with his new knife. Doc was hunched over a brick waiting for Billy to shoot off his chains. Billy just kept joking around with him. "Hold still, now. I've got this buckshot infection in my elbow that makes my right arm kinda, wooooa." Just as he was doing this, Doc looked up and saw his arm just shake and quickly hid back down, behind the brick, glaring at Billy.

"Hold still, now." Billy repeated, chuckling a bit.

"I am still. Just shoot the chain, ok?" Doc asked.

Billy unloads his gun and sighs. "God damn, it's good to see you Doc. I knew you'd come back. But not with a wife. Ha-ha. I knew that would happen someday but not so soon. We made a pack remember. You, me, Chavez, and Jessie. Pals, forever."

"Billy the chain, come on." Doc nearly begged.

"Look, I don't care if you guys swat spittle and piss in each other's boot. I don't take to tenderfoots in my gang. And I definitely don't take to no Mexicans, either. ESCPECIALLY, no little, fragile girls." Said the new guy, Dave.

"It ain't your gang, Dave." Billy commented, annoyed.

"Who the hell are you calling a little, fragile girl!? I can kick you damn ass in two seconds! You better watch your mouth, you dumb, little city boy." I said as Chavez was pulling me away from him.

Chavez had to throw in something too. "Mexican-Indian, you son-of-a-bitch." That immediately took me back to when we first met Billy and I had to stop Chavez and Steve fighting. Back when everyone was alive and well.

Dave raised his hands in mock surrender and decided to have a little fun. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hey tell me something, Chavez. Was it the savages put into a Mexican whore or was it an Indian whore put into the whole god damn Mexico army?"

Just as he was finishing, Chavez went right after him, looked like he was going to choke him. As much as I wanted him to, I pulled him away the same way as he did me. Billy didn't like that either because he came over and growled, "Remember something, Dave. This group is the Lincoln County Regulators."

Dave just chuckled and responds, "Yeah was."

"Were." Doc corrected. "Come on, Billy the chains."

Billy turned to him and said, "You're right, Doc. Were. There ain't no more Regulators. No room for them."

"Billy, please." Doc started to beg, still crouched by the brick.

"Come on guys, let's just cool down and think of a plan to get back to the way it was just a couple day ago." I request as I bend down next to Doc to not leave him out.

"I'm taking the Mexican Blackbird." Billy suggests.

"What? What are ya taking?" Dave asks.

"Broken trail, leads down to ole Mexico. Only me and a few other boys know it. Take the trail below. And Doc, once you're down there, these basket men. They'll come up and get your belongings, along with Jessie's whatever you need." Billy advised.

"Billy, come here." Doc leans towards Billy and whispers, "Why don't you just shoot the chain, ok?"

Billy does a cool roll backwards and shoots the chain right off. All of us look pretty impressed. "Pretty good." Doc comments.

He tosses Billy his watch and lifts me up into the saddle on one of the horses. "For the horse. That watch came all the way from New York." He gets on right behind me and takes the reins from behind. It's hard to imagine, I still feel safe and secure in his arms.

"Horse ain't for sale, Doc. But, uh, how about my boots. They're nice and broke." He got cut off by Doc punching him in the face saying, "Son of a bitch!" jumping off the horse, and landing right on top of Billy, tackling him.

Dave started cheering. "Wahoo, come on, Billy kill that tenderfoot son a bitch."

Billy and Doc kept going at it. Chavez went over to get Doc off but couldn't so I went to help also. Doc yanked his elbow backwards, hitting me right in the nose. I let out a yelp and fall to the ground. I felt blood trickling down my face as I sat up. I looked up and saw Pat Garrett had Billy by the arms and Chavez had Doc by the arms. Doc was staring at me with a worry face, hoping he wasn't the one who hurt me. I just glared at him, got up, went over to the saddle, took out a cloth and tried to stop my nose from bleeding.

Doc quickly turns back to Billy and starts yelling, "I know you. I know you, you son of a bitch."

Billy yells back. "You knew me, huh? Well I know you, Scurlock! You kill half the men I get credit for. I saw you with blood all over your face. I saw you kill! Just because you went out east, got married, put on a sill cravat. That don't change what you did!"

"Damn it, Chavez let me at him!" Doc grumbles.

Billy starts talking normally, but a little harsh. "You remember the stories John use to tell us about the three china men playing Fan-tan? This guy runs up to them and says, "Hey, the world's coming to an end!" and the first one says, "Well, I best go to the mission and pray," and the second one says, "Well, hell, I'm gonna go and buy me a case of Mescal and six whores," and the third one says "Well, I shall finish the game." I shall finish the game, Doc."

Chavez lets go of Doc and they both seem to calm down. I'm still by the horse, my nose has stopped bleeding but it still hurts like a son of a gun. Doc looks over at me with sorry eyes. He walks over to me and asks, "Hey, are you alright?"

I just stare him. "I don't care what you do, Doc. Go back to New York, they'll get you. I'm going with Billy. I know you don't like it but I sort of want to live."

Chavez steps in also. "They'll catch you, Doc. They caught me. Everybody but him." He looks over at Billy as everyone starts heading out. "The villagers say he's the Aledo, turning into a chayote. A spirit, disappears, never gets killed. Me? I just think he's the luckiest wide eye in New Mexico."

"Chavez, I can't ride with him anymore. For the past year, I've been trying to forget about him. I just can't. I read about him in the newspapers, in those damn 5 cent books, Jesus, the kids imitate him in the streets. He's in my sleep. Ya got to understand what I'm saying. It's over."

Chavez sighs and says, "When the spirit horse comes, then it's over." He rides off toward the group. Now it's just Doc and I.

"Jessie, come on. We got to get back home. This isn't our life." Doc tried to convince me.

Tears well up in my eyes and I shake my head to stop them from pouring down my face. He sees this and pulls me into a hug, into his arms. I choke back a few sobs and finally respond. "I'm sorry, Doc. But they'll kill us if we go back. They'll never find us down below. We can restart a new life again. Either way I'm going. I don't want to go without you, Doc but there's not much of a choice. I'm sorry."

I get on my horse and ride after Chavez, who was sitting on his horse a few yards away, waiting for us or waiting for just me. He gives me the same small smile he gave me just hours before. I give a bigger smile and he does the same. I'm trying to be strong and not let the tears fall.

I look back and see Doc start to go the other way but I saw him quickly turn around and come towards us. He gives me a bright smile and all my tears and worries wash away. This time I smile back. A real smile. The three of us head out over the horizon and follow Billy, Pat, and Dave. So we really are going to ole Mexico and start a new life again.


	9. Mr Chism

Here we are, riding to John Simpson Chisum. We got two new guys, Tom and Hendry. Pat left the group to live a normal life, not a criminal one. We were all riding to John's ranch and he walked out, up to us. He was the first one to speak. "Well, by God. You really turned out to be a snake, Billy. When they catch you, they're gonna drive out your stinking bones."

"I'm just trying to get my friends to ole Mexico. We need some pesos'. I've done some figuring and I believe you owe me $500. $250 for the fighting we did last year and $250 for me leaving your stock alone." Billy advised.

"Is that what you figured?" Mr. Chisum challenged.

"Yes sir. That's what I figured." Billy teased.

"Well you can take those figures and shove them up your arrogant little ass and set fire to them. I don't owe you a god damn thing. Now get the hell outta here, before I bring my 50 men down and give you a real game." Mr. Chisum yelled.

"Yeah, we uh…we saw some of your men up there on the high range. Passed right by them, fine bunch." Dave commented.

"Mr. Chisum. You're right. Lincoln county war is over. We just want to get outta here. Get down below." Doc claimed.

"Oh, you'll get down below, alright, Doc. You'll get down below. You're Billy the Kid too, y'know. You all are. Dirty little Billy bastards. And I don't owe you anything, Doc. Or you Chavez. And definitely not you Jess." Mr. Chisum babbled.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it right at his head. "Never call me that." Only Dick will call me that, since he is dead, I guess nobody gets to call me that.

"You took my farm, Mr. Chisum." Hendry argued. "You took a lot of farms, Mr. Chisum. As long as Billy the Kid is taking some back, I'm with him."

As he was talking, two Mexicans came behind John and one of them asked, "Everything alright here, Mr. Chisum?"

He says it's ok but then Billy intervenes. "Yoo-hoo I'll make you famous. Mr. Chisum, which one of these boys is best with iron."

The other guy said it was him. Mr. Chisum was trying to convince Billy not to do it. But Billy kept going. He got out of his saddle and came over to me. Billy helped me off my saddle, even though I hate it when they do it. He made me stand in front of the guy who I thought he was going to challenge. I was confused but I went along with it. "What I'm going to do is have Jessie here, kill every one of your men for every five dollars you owe me, Mr. Chisum. Only she's going to do it fair." He undid my holster and threw it far from me.

Personally I was getting scared. I looked at Doc and he looked like he wanted to kill Billy again, yet he looked at me in the eyes and I saw he was scared too. Billy started talking again. "How's that for square. Now when Jessie goes for her gun, you start shooting. I promise you, you will not make it. Ready?"

The guy nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm ready."

I was starting to shake. I was about to make a move for my gun but Billy's voice stopped me. "Dave."

I looked over and saw Dave blast the guy before anyone of us got to make a move. Billy started laughing, still behind me, next to his horse with everyone else. Billy looked please and said, "495."

The other guy who was still alive went to grab his gun. My breathing started to quicken. I knew I couldn't make it to my gun, Billy threw it too far. I looked over at the boys and Billy, for once, looking worried. "Hendry." He was having trouble get his gun and the Mexican guy just got his gun and aimed it at me. My eyes widen and I was about to run. "Hendry?!"

Before I could blink, that Mexican guy got blown off his feet by a bullet. I turned around and saw Doc lowering his rifle, breathing just as heavy as me. We made eye contact and I silently thank him. Billy was the first to recover and said, "490."

"You just killed yourself." Mr. Chisum announced.

Doc just glared at him. He watched me got on my horse, making sure I wasn't hurt. Once I was up he turned his horse around and I did the same. We were leaving this place, and that's that. When we were all going, I overheard Mr. Chisum threaten, "Bonney, you are a fool. You call yourself a scourge of New Mexico. Well by God, I. Am. New. Mexico. And you are dead."

Doc and I were at the front of the group while everyone was catching up. Doc broke the silence after a few moments. "Hey, Jessie. Are you sure you're alright?"

I just nodded. "Yeah. Just a little nerve racking. Pretty scary when someone has a gun pointed at you when you know you can't defend yourself."

He chuckles a bit and responds, "Well, I wonder what you just did when Mr. Chisum called you Jess."

"That was different. Besides, he deserved it. And he calls _us_ the dirty bastards." I chuckle.


	10. Camping

The seven of us have been riding for hours now. My butt's getting really sore now and it looks like everyone else is looking uncomfortable sitting. It didn't look like anyone was going to speak up to tell Billy what to do so I stepped up. "Billy. We have to set up camp. It's getting dark and we'll need our energy tomorrow if we run into any unwanted visitors."

Billy stared at me and nodded after a few moments. "Alright. We'll keep going until we get to the mountains. I think we're getting close to them."

We rode for about another hour until we finally found our destination. We got off and unsaddled. I started to talk again. "Dave, Hendry you two find some campfire wood. Billy, Tommy you two find water to fill our containers. Chavez, Doc you guys try to start a dinner for everyone. I'll find us a place to sleep and set up camp."

Everyone did what they were told. We all separated into different directions. I kept stomping on the ground until I found a soft patch of grass. Chavez and Doc were getting dinner ready and it was only the three of us, waiting for everyone else to get back.

"Hey Doc, Chavez. Toss me your sleeping bags. I found a spot." I informed.

Chavez tossed me his and I put it down. Right when I looked up I see another one come flying right at me. It hits me right in the face and I tumble over a rock. I pop my head back up and glare at Doc and shout, "Hey! Watch where you're throwing things!"

They both just chuckle and Doc responds, "Sorry, sweetheart. Maybe you should have been paying attention."

"Screw you." I mumble.

Everyone got back after a half hour and it got dark. We ate dinner and set up camp. We got our containers filled with water and we got a nice, big fire in the middle of our circle. Dave, Hendry, and Tom fell fast asleep. The only ones that were awake were us four remaining Regulators. Billy, Doc, Chavez, and myself. The four of us close in on the fire and were just staring at it.

I suddenly remember the old times, when Dick, Charlie, Steve, Doc, Chavez, myself, and even Billy went out camping a few times together. It was wild with the seven of us. I silently laugh to myself. I guess that got the boys attention.

"What's so funny?" Billy questions.

I looked down at my feet and shook my head, still laughing. "Remember the times when we all went camping, together. Charlie and Steve would bring beer. Dick would try to keep everybody where he could see them. We were all a little too noisy. The whole town could hear us and yelled at us to shut up. Those were fun times."

They all got smiles on their faces as they remember too.

"I would always threaten Steve by putting a blade to his throat." Chavez laughs.

That got my smile even bigger. Everyone started laughing out loud, but not too loud to wake the rest up.

"Yeah. Things were so simple back then. Things weren't so hard, complicated, difficult… and scary." I say, sadly.

Billy put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly and said, "Hey, it'll be alright. We've got the gang back together, we're unbeatable." He cracks a grin and jokes, "Besides, your Juvenile Jessie. You should be having fun, being chased all over the country."

"It's not that fun, Billy! It is to you but not me! Or Doc! And it don't look like Chavez is having a blast, either!" I took a deep breath and calmed down. "We're not like you, Billy. We don't wanna be on the run for the rest of our lives, which from the looks of it, won't be long now. We all just want to have a regular life."

I got up and walked over to the ledge and swung my feet over it. I sighed and looked up at the midnight sky. I heard footsteps coming towards me but I didn't move. The person sat next to me. I turned and was met with a Mexican-Indian face looking at me, worriedly. I shook my head, silently telling him I don't want to talk right now. I looked back at the sky and Chavez did the same.

"It's a beautiful night…" Chavez trailed off.

"Yup. Maybe we'll get lucky and see another week's night." I tell him.

Chavez turned to me with an expression I knew all too well. He was about to start speaking about his Indian culture. "The spirit horse will come for you, Chiquita when the time is right. Now is not your time. When it is, she will be ready to come for you, Jessie." He pulls out a beautiful feather necklace and gently ties around my neck. "This is for you. Now you will always have me with you, no matter what may happen. Brothers and sisters have to stick together. When one is lost then the other will be lonely until they are both rejoined together as family."

I look down at it and I feel special that he thinks of me as his sister just as I think of him as my brother. I turn to him once more with tears in my eyes and whisper, "Thank you. This means a lot."

He gives me a smile and pulls me in for a hug. I hug him back and we stay like that for a minute. We both pull away and he tells me goodnight and to sleep well. I go to sleep soon after and know I will never be alone. Now I've got a ring and necklace to prove it.


	11. The Shootout

We are just entering this new town, White Oaks. We stopped at this 'whore house'. One of Billy's old friends owned it. We have to stay there for the night and figure out what to do with the new sheriff, Pat Garrett. We unsaddled our horses and went into the building. One girl, I'm guessing the person Billy was talking about came out and gave him a hug.

Then it hit me. It was Jane Greyhouse. Jane started talking. "Wicked boys. Wicked and wanted or just plain wicked. Oh and of course Jessie just had to come along too, now didn't she? Somebody has to keep you boys in line now don't they?"

When we first met we were sort of good friends. Dave got comfy and grabbed a few shot glasses, gave one to Tom. He tried it but by the look on his face, he didn't like it.

"$1,000 on me." Billy said proudly.

"Yeah? Last I heard it was 500." Jane shot right back at him.

"Well, you heard wrong." Billy denied.

"Well, I also heard you ain't long for the territory, Billy." Jane announced.

"We're not. We're going to ole Mexico, right Billy?" Doc assured.

Billy and Jane were having a conversation about the changes of everything, while I found a book to read. I grabbed it off the shelf, sat on the sofa and started to read it. All the girls in this whore house were annoying me, by giving all the boys looks.

Doc took a shot saying Jane was the lady of the manor born. Whatever that is. He went to take a bath; Billy went to a bedroom with another girl, same with Dave. I don't know where Tom and Hendry are but Chavez is next to me. I was actually reading part of the book to him. Chavez knew how much I loved reading and helping him read a book is even better, because he never got to learn more words since John Tunstall died. He seemed sort of interested in the book.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw pitch forks and torches from the window. I hear pounding footsteps coming from upstairs and now everyone is in the main room. Jane said she was going to take care of this and walked out the door. As she walked up to the deputy she was yelling, "What is going on here!?"

They grabbed her arms and secured her. Deputy Carlyle yelled, "Billy the Kid. We have Jane Greyhouse and if you try anything while I am in there with you, investigating, the people say they are going to burn her. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Who is this guy?" Billy laughed. He cleared his throat and said in an almost mocking voice, "Yes sir, we agree to those terms."

He put his gun away and turned to all of us. "Ladies upstairs. Gentlemen, look respectable. Tom, disappear. Jessie, you stay here with us." Everyone followed his orders and soon the deputy walked in.

Chavez was reading the book from earlier, Doc was playing with his nails, Billy was reading the newspaper, Dave was playing with cards, and Hendry was watching the fire. Me? I was badly trying to sew a button on my bag so it will stay shut. I've been meaning to do this for a while but yet, I'm just faking it so I'll look _respectable._

"Gentlemen." Carlyle announced his presence. We acted like we didn't hear him and he cleared his throat. "Uh, which one of you is the leader of your gang?"

Billy slowly lowered his newspaper and said, "That would be me-"

"Arkansas Dave." Dave interrupted.

Billy turned to him and childishly said, "You are not, Dave."

"I am so." Dave argued just as childish.

"You are not."

"I am so!"

"Are not!"

"I am so!"

They kept going until Carlyle cleared his throat again and said, "Gentlemen, I am a deputized man. I do things law way."

"Which way?" Billy questioned as he stood up.

"Uh, law way." Carlyle answered, hesitantly.

"Law way. I see. Ok, ok go ahead." Billy urged him on.

"Now the people out there, they do things their own way. They got their minds set on a hanging. It's gonna be hell if I don't give them what they want. So uh, I understand you have an Indian and a girl in your group."

"Yes sir. Jose Chavez y Chavez. He's a Mexican-Indian. Jessie Scurlock. She's a tough girl. As tough and hard as can be. How they'd be?" Billy negotiated.

My eyed widened. He's just going to give us up like that? "Well that'd be just fine." Carlyle replied. "If I can give this Indian and Girl to those people out there, the rest of you can just ride out."

I saw Chavez go for his knife and put the book away. I stopped my sewing and looked up. I moved my hand under my seat, so my fingers were just grasping my gun.

Billy started laughing and said, "You here that, Chavez, Jessie? Sir, I agree to those terms. They're an angry mob indeed and we do happen to have an Indian and girl in our premises." He walked right up to us and whispers to Chavez, "Give me your hat." Chavez does what he is told and Billy takes his blanket also.

Dave takes Carlyle's coat and hat off and Billy puts the hat on him and the blanket over him. Billy spits out, "The Indian and girl are going out to satisfy the crowd. But you obviously don't understand the meaning of the word Pals. You think I would hand my friends over to a bucket of mule dung like you? That's an insult! Turn around chief." By this time, everyone has their gun out, pointed right at the Deputy. "ALRIGHT YOU WHITE CAPS! WE'RE COMING OUT, BUT WE'RE COMING OUT SHOOTING! GET READY FOR WAR! WOA WOA WOA WOA!" Billy screams, pushes out the deputy while Dave keeps the door open. He shoots off somewhere into the crowd and ducks.

The whole crowd outside starts shooting. Dave jumps behind the door, Doc jumps under the table, Hendry rushes over behind a table, and Billy gets down on the ground. Chavez jumps over the couch and pulls me along with him but not in time. A bullet hits me in the side. The same side where I got shot when we were being chased by John Kinney. The shooting stopped and everyone stands up but me. Billy grabs a shot and raises it. "Pals."

Chavez looks down at me with my arm wrapped around my side in tears. He crouches down to my level and starts whispering. "Hey, Chiquita. Are you alright?" I shake my head no. He looks down at my hand, removes it from my side and sees it's covered with blood. His eyes widen and he looks over at the rest of the group. He only yells to one specific person in the room. The one that can help. "DOC!"

Doc looks over his shoulder and sees me. He rushes over and looks at my side. He starts mumbling under his breath. It's getting harder to breathe and keep my eyes open. Doc sees that I'm having trouble and says comforting words. "Don't worry, Jessie. You'll be fine. We'll fix you up. Just stay awake, ok?" The words made me feel better but they didn't help. After a few seconds, I passed out.

I woke up on a soft bed. There was a little candle on the night stand. I hear someone else's breathing. I look over and there's Doc. His head is laying on one of his arms, on the side of the bed while his other arm is wrapped in my hand. It looks like he's asleep so I leave him there. I hear footsteps approaching my room and the door open. I look and there is Chavez coming in with a smile on his face. He walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"You are lucky to be alive, Chiquita." He informs me. He looks at Doc and back at me. "Y'know he was going crazy when you passed out. We all did. Even Billy and Dave, believe it or not. We thought we had lost you. Especially after getting shot on the same side you got shot only a year ago."

I was wondering about my side and if I was going to be alright. I moved my hand over my side and it stung a little bad not as bad as I thought it was going to.

"Don't worry, Jessie. You'll be fine. You are the strongest person I know. It is not your time for the spirit horse to come visit you." Chavez explained. "I'll leave you two alone for you to talk." He gives me a smile before walking out.

I look at Doc and shake his arm gently. "Doc?" I whisper, quietly. "Doc, you gotta get up."

He moans a bit and stirs before actually waking up. He lifted his head and saw me awake also. He jumped out of his chair and gave me the biggest hug ever. I thought my bones were being crushed. He buries his head in my hair and whispers, "Thank goodness. I thought I lost you. You just have to keep scaring me, don't you?"

I smile and say, "That's my job. Girls have to make guys worry."

We pull away and Doc starts talking. "Billy said once you wake up, we'll have to saddle up and ride out of here as fast as we can. Garrett is hot on our trail."

I noticed I'm wearing his coat. I look at him questioningly and ask him, "How long have I been out and why am I wearing your coat?"

"Um, about 2 days now. We'll get you some food and water, make sure you have energy and then we'll skin out of here. When you were passed out last night, it looked like you were shivering so I covered you up with my jacket."

I nodded my head. I got out of bed and when I started to walk, I dropped like a rock. Doc caught me just in the nick of time. I looked at him and said, "My side. It doesn't hurt but when I put pressure on it, then it feels like a knife."

It was his turn to nod his head. He helped me stand up and picked me up in his arms. He carried me down stairs. I saw that everyone was bumming around. Billy and Dave were having a staring contest. Hendry, Tom, and Chavez were playing a card game. They all looked up when they heard steps coming down the stairs.

They smiled when they saw me. Doc set me down on a chair in front of a table. Hendry came over to me and placed a small plate of food in front of me along with a cup of water. I didn't want to eat but the look everyone gave me made me eat it all.

Once I was done eating and everything, we saddled up our horses and headed out back on the trail. As usual I'm riding between Doc and Chavez with Billy and Dave riding in front of the group while Hendry and Tom were riding behind everybody.

I was starting to realize something. This group is like a family. Doc is my husband, Chavez is my big brother, and Tom is my little brother. Billy and Dave were like twin brothers, and Hendry was a good friend to all of us.


	12. Spirit Horse

Here we are. Sitting in an old torn down building. After a loss of a group member, a young boy named Tom O'Falliard. Died only at 15 years old, protecting Billy so he wouldn't be the one to get shot. We are all sitting around, mourning over the death of a young boy, next to a little campfire, trying to stay warm. Nobody is talking. Nobody is moving. Nobody is eating. Nobody can think clearly.

Billy was the first one to break the silence. "I spent a lot of nights out here after the Lincoln county war. Tried to put another outfit together but uh it was never the same. When you boys came back, I felt like there wasn't nothing I wouldn't do to keep the gang together. Keep riding."

"What are you saying Chivato?" Chavez asked.

"You know what a Mexican Blackbird is?"

"It's a broken trail that leads to ole Mexico." Hendry answered, confused.

Doc slowly looked up and stared at Billy. Chavez never moved but he stared at Billy like he never met him before. Hendry and Dave kept staring at the fire. I couldn't move. I just stared at the wall the whole time.

Billy shook his head and said, "It's a half black, half Mexican whore…"

Doc starts to rub his hands together, looking around, not keeping eye contact with anyone, while looking a little tense. "So you, uh… you named the trail after her, right?" Billy doesn't say anything, just looks away and puts his head down in shame. Doc continues. "There is no broken tail to ole Mexico, is there, Billy? Is there?! You son of a bitch! You're starting to believe what they're writing about you in the papers, aren't you? Let me tell you what you are! You rode a 15 year old boy straight to his grave and the rest of us, straight to hell… straight to hell. William H. Bonney! You are not a God!" as Doc was finishing up, he grabbed his gun and pointed it right at Billy.

Billy slowly stood up and quietly responded, "Why don't you pull the trigger and find out."

I stood up and walked over to Doc. He never broke eye contact with Billy, both of them glaring at each other. I looked at Doc and whispered to him, "Doc, it's gonna be ok. Just put the gun down and we'll figure something out. We're all gonna be just fine. Trust me."

He blinked a few times after realizing what he was doing. He put the gun down and kept repeating, "We gotta get home. We gotta get back home." He grabbed our stuff and headed for the door. Right when he walked out, I heard a gunshot. I quickly looked over and saw Doc falling. I couldn't help but scream. "NOOOO!"

Chavez carried him over behind a wall. I followed and Billy did too. Billy kept shaking Doc and repeating, "Come on, get up. Get up, Doc."

Chavez had enough of that because he snapped at him and shoved Billy away. "You leave him alone!"

I couldn't stop crying. Tears were streaming over my face, uncontrollably. I kept shaking my head and kept trying to stop the bleeding. "Doc, please! You promised you'll never leave me alone! You promised!"

He looked deep in my eyes. He had blood coming out of his wound and mouth but he kept calm. He finally said, "I promised I'd never let you go. I'll never let you go, as long as you keep living your life. You make your dream come true and you never lose yourself."

I nodded my head and the tears just came faster. We both knew he wouldn't make this one. We all did. Doc got Chavez to help him up while Dave and Billy were fighting over whose gang it was. I overheard Hendry saying, "Go to hell, they shot Tommy."

Doc stepped up the plate and yelled, "Billy! Let's finish the game."

Billy knew it had to be done so he gave him the guns. Doc had a gun in each hand and he ran out, yelling, shooting at anyone he could to protect us. Billy was shouting at everyone to go. Dave went first, next Hendry, then Chavez, and lastly me. Right when I was about to turn the corner I looked back and saw Doc collapse. Dead. I knew there was no turning back now, especially now that I didn't have him by my side.

We all kept running. Hendry and Dave both got a horse fairly quick but Chavez and I had a lot of trouble. Chavez quickly turned around and shot someone who was aiming at me. I gave him a thankful nod. He grabbed me and jumped behind a bush so we wouldn't get shot. We were both breathing really heavy and knew this might be the end.

He leads us down a hill where someone was running away on his horse. Chavez jumped on the horse and was getting dragged. Someone else was running by so I did the same thing. I couldn't find Chavez but I fell down a hill after the horse jumped it. I remembered I still had a loaded gun. I went to grab it and pulled it out.

Another guy came over to me and I shot him right off his horse. I got on but as I was getting on a man came over and shot me. This time it wasn't in the side, arm, leg, or shoulder. It was fatal. The man shot me in the stomach.

It knocked the wind out of me but I grabbed the reins and saw Chavez and Hendry just climbing up the hill. They heard my horse's hooves pounding so they quickly turned around. They looked relieved when they saw it was me. They kept telling me to hurry before we got caught.

I soon got to the top of the hill with them. We started riding, just the three of us. The sky was becoming a sunset and I had a chance to think about everything that just happened. Doc just got killed. Billy got captured. Dave abandoned us. Hendry came back for Chavez and I. Chavez was the last family I had left. He was a brother to me. But I guess not for long.

I looked over at him and saw him having trouble breathing as well. I spoke up and asked him, "Hey, Chavez? Are you ok? You don't look so good."

He looked up after a few moments and answered, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. What about you, Chiquita? You're talking about not looking so good, look at yourself."

Both the boys were now watching me and I turned my head so I was staring right toward the red, orange sunset. I nodded and kept my hand firmly on my wound. I looked at Chavez again and saw he was doing the same thing. I looked at him wide eyed and nearly yelled, "You got shot!?"

His eyes never left mine as he calmly replied, "Yeah, but it looks like you have too, Chiquita."

We arrived at Beaver's place and finally got to rest. Hendry walked in first and sat down. I nearly fell from light headedness but Chavez got me. I gave him a grateful smile. He did the same as 'you're welcome' and then he sat down. We were both out of breath and I closed my eyes. I heard a click and my eyes snapped open. I looked over and saw a gun pointed at Chavez's head and I wanted to scream. But then Billy came out and he just laughed.

"You're not dead." Thank you Hendry, we have accomplished that by now.

Billy just laughed again and said, "Do I look dead? You should have seen the short work I did on Bob Ollinger. Spread him out like Tularosa." He just kept laughing but then grew serious. "We're skinning out. We'll ride for Canada. Chavez, make sure the horses are watered. Jessie, make sure everything is packed, all food, water, clothing. Hendry—"

"We'll be staying here." Chavez announced.

"You stay here, Garrett will take you two." Billy implied.

"He already took us." I claimed.

"When?" Billy asked, worried.

Chavez sighed and answered, "When he took Doc."

Billy looked at us a little confused and we both showed him our wounds. Billy looked shocked. Like he didn't know what to do or say. "Those are bad shots, guys. You get shot like that it's, uh…"

"It's over." Chavez finished.

Billy looked at both of us like he wanted this to be a big joke or this was just a dream. He walked away and flipped over a table. It looked like he wanted to cry. "Well, uh I guess I, I really got us into it this time, huh?" He looked over at us with tears in his eyes. "It ain't supposed to be you two sitting there like that. It's supposed to me."

Chavez looked at me and handed me a blanket. We both stood up and looked over at Billy. Chavez was the only that had spoken a word. "Chivato." He was telling him that it was our time. Chavez looked over at me and grabbed my hand. He led me outside until he turned around. There was Billy, almost in tears. Chavez gave him a small nod, for respect and thanks for everything he has done for us. Billy just gave us both a small nod to tell us that he understands.

We started walking through the little cemetery. We stopped in a tiny building for the dead. Chavez collapsed and I followed him on the ground. I was growing weaker. I couldn't think straight. I could barely keep my eyes open. Chavez looked over at me and noticed. He put a hand on the side of my face and whispered, "Sleep, Chiquita. Do not worry. We'll see each other in a better place in a minute with all the others."

It was comforting yet at the same time, I didn't want to go. I kept my eyes open and whispered back, "Chavez. Thank you, for being here for me. You will always be my brother. Blood or not."

I saw him fall even lower and then stopped moving all together. He was gone. I couldn't hold on any longer. I had to let go. There was one thing I had to say out loud, even if nobody could hear me and I was alone. I grabbed my feather necklace, opened my mouth and out came the word "Regulators."

I closed my eyes and saw a glowing horse running towards me. A spirit horse. I felt my body lose all feeling and I didn't feel any more pain. I felt like I was floating in the air.

I opened my eyes again, and couldn't believe what I saw. I knew it was real but I couldn't believe my eyes. There in front of me, all standing in a line, was my family. John Tunstall, Richard "Dick" Brewer, Charlie Bowdre, Dirty Steve, Jose Chavez y Chavez, and last but definitely not least, Josiah "Doc" Scurlock. I smiled and knew that I might have been on the other side but at least I was reunited with my boys.


End file.
